Twisted
by xXx.Acid.Angel.xXx
Summary: he didnt used to be so twisted, he used to be rather shy and he was happy because he had his best friend. so what happens when that friend abandons him and tells him to get out of his life. Hanamiya Makoto, known as a terrible person since hes so twisted in his personality but does anyone know whos at fault? boy x boy. sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo people who decided to read this story. I'm going to warn you right now, its probably going to end up really bad as this is one of my first fics. If you're still here however thanks a ton and please try to enjoy my bitch ass story ~Ruichi

* * *

><p>he used to smile.<p>

He used to laugh.

He didn't used to be so wretched and twisted.

But you see, Hanamiya Makoto was forced to be this way. Forced by his first friend, his best friend. He had purposefully forgotten this persons face and name but yet, his personality stayed warped no matter how much time had passed.

It all started at the tender age of 2, when he met his best friend. They played everyday and were closer than anyone. Where one went, the other followed. Of course Makoto was a year younger so it was weird to him when the other began school and he didn't.

He became lonely as they got more friends to play with. He felt alone. Makoto began to feel like he was being left behind. He hated it.

Soon enough he began elementary school but his friend refused to speak to him and even said cruel things to him

"just go away and never speak to me again!"

Hanamiya was heart broken and during his second year of elementary school, his family moved to give Makoto a fresh start.

By the end of elementary school, he was a bit of a loner. Makoto was scared of getting close to people so he just forced people away. He came off as mean and distant but in all actuality he would love to have friends and laugh and play but... He just couldn't bring himself to do so.

After what felt like an eternity in hell he finally moved up to high school.

Hanamiya was pained from being forgotten and left behind and forced the images and name of his best friend out of his mind. He wasn't going to remind himself of his life long pain everyday, that was just stupid.

When he first walked into his new school Hanamiya kept thinking of all possibilities that may occur until his thoughts were interrupted by a student who was a year ahead of him

"you look familiar, have we met?"

Makoto shook his head.

"I don't believe so, and who the hell gave you the right to talk to me"

the second year was slightly taken aback but never the less smiled in a rather dark way.

"I'm the one who will be showing you guys around so I assumed that I had free reign to do whatever the hell I wanted, whether it be talk to you or kick your ass."

Hanamiya smirked. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"I-I'm sorry but I just... I'm scared and all to be here. I-I didn't mean t-to be s-s-so rude"

a single tear fell from his eye.

"dumbass"

as he spoke, he stuck his tongue out to the second year student who had seemed to believe his facade. Makoto laughed as he knew how to play people, it never got old.

"y-you are... So you have changed then." the second year murmured.

Not understanding Hanamiya just elected to ignore the statement.

"anyway, I'm Imayoshi Shoichi and I will be your escort for today, seeing as you all don't know your way around the school"

he gestured to the group of six. "tell me your names as we walk"

"Sasabe Tsudai"

"Matsuoka Kisa"

"Fuyuumi Haruno"

the rest listed off their names, well all but one. The most indifferent of the group chose to keep quiet seeing as he didn't give a shit anyway and he didn't like this 'Imayoshi' guy.

"oh, Mr.. Actress hasn't spoken his name is appears. What a shame its probably as annoying as his personality"

the group snickered but stopped when Hanamiya spoke

"your a piece of shit. But if you absolutely must know my name is Hanamiya Makoto"

this guy really pissed him off, usually after he fucked with someone they chose to not speak to him again but this person kept poking at him.

When the tour ended Imayoshi took them all to their respectable classes. Hanamiya was the last one left seeing as his class was on C side and everyone else was on B side. Walking behind the larger male he stayed silent wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

Suddenly Imayoshi stopped and Hanamiya ran into him.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU-"

he was roughly pushed into the storage closet near them and by now he was seething with rage. The look in his eye told Imayoshi to explain himself before Hanamiya thoroughly kicked his ass.

"I wasn't sure until you said your name but now I know. Hello Makoto its been a while"

Hanamiya glared at him. Who did he think he was? How dare he think he has the right to call him by his first name? How does he even know him?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as firm hands held him in place and a passionate kiss was being forced upon him. His eyes grew wide and even as he tried to get away, he was smaller and weaker than Imayoshi and his attempts failed. He was pushed against a wall with his hands held above his head. He was angry and distressed. A large hand went up his shirt and began to feel around. He struggled continuously trying to get away from Imayoshi.

"damn, your still struggling against me. I thought you would recognize me by now."

cheeks painted red Hanamiya glared daggers into Imayoshi. He was so fucking upset and angry and scared too. Who was this person who insisted they knew each other?

"I-I don't know who you are! Why are you doing this you stu-"

another kiss was forced upon him. This time Imayoshi gained entrance to his mouth- by force. As much as Hanamiya didn't want it he couldn't help but moan as Imayoshi touched him. Every time a mewl escaped his lips he got angrier at himself.

"I guess I can't expect you to remember me after seven years but... We were best friends"

Hanamiya stopped struggling as the information processed in his mind. Imayoshi left and began to walk down the hallway to his own class. Hanamiya finally remembered the person he forced himself to forget. He ran out of the closet and screamed with real tears streaming down his face.

"Y-YOU! YOU HURT ME WHEN I WAS NINE SO BAD THAT I MOVED AWAY AND NOW YOU SEXUALLY HARASS ME! WHAT THE FUCK!"

His voice cracked and he turned away. He had been trying to avoid remembering for this reason. He hated crying and hated it more when people saw him cry.

Arms wrapped around him and pulled his head onto a firm chest. He tried to push away but to no avail as he was too weak to do really anything at the moment and he just cried harder.

"I felt awful when I told you to get away from me... heh you really did that huh? I've been looking for you for a long time. I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't want to have to face my emotions. Makoto when we were younger you always gave me butterflies when you were around and I got flustered when we spoke. I realize now that I felt love and when you were around but back then... I was a child who didn't understand. When I found out you moved while I was at a sleepover I felt so much grief and no matter who I asked no one knew where you had gone."

Makoto had forced his tears to stop. He looked up at Imayoshi and pulled himself from his grasp.

"you hurt me and I wont forgive you. It's going to take a lot more than a weak apology for my to even begin to forgive what you've done. It's your turn to get away from me, and until I come to you don't show your face"

he was bitter.

He was oh so cold.

He became this way because of his best friend. The one who left him behind and hurt him more than anyone else would ever be able to

Hanamiya Makoto was twisted and indifferent.

Did it really have to be this way?

* * *

><p>I know this is a short chapter but I may or may not continue this. It depends how you guys like it. This is an AU and both characters are kind of OOC but that's because their actual personalities are trash (but I love them sooo much). If I do continue this story, I will try to make the chapters much longer since I believe this isn't a decent amount at all. I wrote this chapter this way so that if people don't like it, it can still be a one shot but if they do it can be continued. ~Ruichi<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okie, so I've decided to continue this seeing as on the first day it was posted a lovely guest commented and I got really happy.

Akemi (guest)- thanks so much, it makes me happy that you decided to read this, so for you I shall continue... Even if it's bad.

Kayani (guest)- also a thanks to you for encouraging me to continue

I hope you both aren't disappointed with this chapter ~Ruichi

* * *

><p>Imayoshi stood there with a dazed expression on his face for countless minutes. Had he really hurt Hanamiya this badly? But that's his first and only love how... How could he be hated by him so much. Never the less, Imayoshi decided it was best if he just obeyed his beloveds commands.<p>

He walked to his own class after standing in the hallway looking at where Hanamiya once was. Why was the shy and timid child full of love he used to know so... So twisted?! It was his fault. What's more is he knew it was his fault.

His body felt heavy and his heart felt like it was crying its own tears after seeing Makoto's crying face. Trudging back to his class B-120 he for once, felt like school was a horrendous thing. Imayoshi was intelligent as proved by his massive IQ and as a result he loved school so very much, it was weird to him that just by seeing Hanamiya cry he could fell so disgusted with being here in this place.

**. . . .**

**After school**

**. . . .**

Hanamiya began to walk home still pissed off about crying earlier because of him. He watched as people walked with each other, laughing and smiling. He longed for friendships but... Now more than ever he was terrified to trust someone so much as to have them as a friend. Twitching his eyebrow, he continued walking.

Unknown to him, Imayoshi was following behind. Hoping and praying for even a sliver of a chance to find out where Hanamiya had been living since he left. He walked carefully and silently as to follow the silver and black haired man he loved so much.

Rain began to sprinkle down onto the pair. Imayoshi knew it was going to rain and so he brought his umbrella, Hanamiya however wasn't as lucky. Cursing Hanamiya held a red plastic folder above his head as he attempted to escape from the rain.

_Tears of an angel _

that was what Hanamiya always used to call rain, and its precisely why he disliked it. Hanamiya didn't like the thought of anyone shedding tears so when it rained he imagined that it was just the tears of an angel. Smiling fondly at the memory, Imayoshi kept up on his task of following the smaller male.

As Hanamiya arrived in a neighborhood fairly close to the school, he pulled a house key from his pocket and unlocked the door to a house near where they had arrived from. He quickly spun around and spoke coldly.

"Shoi, why did you follow me home"

this shocked Imayoshi as for one, he used the name he used to call him; and for two, he had remained hidden the entire way and not made even a sound as the pair floated through the streets. Smirking he stepped out from his hiding place.

"ah Makoto, I didn't expect you to sense me following you. How did you know? Let me guess you saw a glance of me before I hid?"

"no, I just knew something repulsive was following after me. I could also feel your eyes bore into me... It's sickening you know"

Hanamiya smiled deviously knowing he had hurt the others feeling slightly. It made him quite happy when he was able to crush any part of any entity, especially people.

"oh don't you worry Makoto, soon enough you'll be happy that I followed you. I plan on making you say you love me so I might as well know where you live. Isn't that smart?"

"no, if you ever come here again ill just move once more. This Isn't where I originally moved to when I intended to stay out of the life you clearly didn't want me in. I moved here by myself so I could attend this school."

"so where did you come from, darling?"

Hanamiya sneered and glared hollowly at Imayoshi. If looks could kill, Imayoshi would be sitting in a pool of blood without an ounce of life in his body.

"we moved to my aunts neighborhood in Osaka, where I grew up without you. heh I even managed to forget your face and name... But I never forgot what you did to me"

that stung and Hanamiya knew it. He knew he had hurt Imayoshi's feelings with his comments but it made him happy because for once he wasn't the one being hurt, it was the latter.

"anyway shoi, I told you not to show your face to me until I came to you. So whAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

Hanamiya's shout was harsh and cold. Imayoshi paled for a moment remembering what Hanamiya had said to him earlier.

"alright I'll stay away from you, since its clear that's what you want. Makoto please just listen to me though, I wont stop trying to get close to you and I'm going to get you to come see me one way or another... But to respect your wishes I wont come to you directly. So watch out"

with that the larger raven haired man spun on his heel and began walking to the train station. He walked quickly and silently as Hanamiya just stood by his home being drenched in rain.

His eyes were downcast and his brain swirled with emotions he didn't want to give in to. Hanamiya just stood in the rain like a cold statue being kissed by angel tears that seemed to caressed his features.

Even though he had been hurt by the man who had just left him, he didn't really hate Imayoshi and he longed for his touch, his warmth. Of course he would never say such a thing out loud as it was far too embarrassing and even tinted his cheeks pink just absent mindedly thinking about it.

For the second time that day Hanamiya cried. He wondered for what he was crying these salty crystal droplets of feeling anyway.

**. . . .**

**Later that evening, Imayoshi's house**

**. . . .**

It was 10:12 pm (AN: or for you military time little shits 22:12) and Imayoshi couldn't fall asleep. He had longed for this day for seven years hoping and wishing upon every star that it would come. Now that it had however he wished it hadn't.

All Imayoshi had wanted to do for the past seven years was to confess and apologize to Hanamiya so now that he had he thought he would be happy or relieved. This was not at all what he felt. Unfortunately for him he felt worse than ever knowing that it was because of him that Makoto was cruel and it was because of him that he had cried.

As he was thinking about today's and past events he eventually dozed off into a restless nightmare filled dreamland.

* * *

><p>All through the rest of the week Hanamiya found little letters and notes in his locker, desk, backpack, and some were even handed directly to him. They were all from the same person and Hanamiya knew who this person was. As much as he hated to admit it he thought the notes were cute, but they wouldn't gain any trust towards Imayoshi.<p>

All the students started to notice the kind of scary second year watching the mean twisted little first year. They saw that he always slipped notes into this boys things and no matter where the smaller one went, he was never far behind. Most of the girls thought it was cute and wished the second year luck. Some of the students even helped him out. A few of thema always tried to get them to meet up somewhere but no matter what, Imayoshi always denied saying that he couldn't just yet.

A small fan club sort of thing rose for them. It was called project: imahana. By now the whole school shipped it but they felt Imayoshi's efforts were futile, and the silvery-black haired boy would never come to love him.

Everyone began to question why Imayoshi wouldn't ever even show his face to the boy. Rumors spread and people made stuff up but no one knew exactly. One day that changed. Imayoshi was secretly watching Hanamiya when the fanclub president finally asked why.

"it doesn't matter how much I love him and want to hold him, if I don't want him to hate me I can't show my face to him until he comes to me first."

the president, Sakurai, finally spoke up after trying to make sense of that in his head.

"s-sorry but can I ask why"

solemnly, Imayoshi nodded.

"we were childhood friends, and when we were younger I said something to him that hurt him quite a lot. He moved away about a day after and I haven't seen him in seven years. When I finally knew it was him, my Makoto, I apologized and confessed. He told me it wasn't enough since I'm the reason his personality is so warped and he's afraid to trust and make friends. He told me to never show my face to him until he comes to me first. So everyday I try to get him to come around to me. Everyday I wish that he'd talk to me, heh wishes don't always come true the way you hope for huh?"

Imayoshi continued to stare longingly at Hanamiya while Sakurai went to tell the truth to everyone. Sakurai's chest hurt after hearing such a thing and it invigorated him to try even harder to help Imayoshi gain Hanamiya's love.

After he told pretty much every single person about the situation there were so many faces dripping in tears, his included. A pretty girl, Momoi spoke up after bawling for a short while.

"W-we have to h-help him w-w-with his goal"

She raised a fist into the air.

"Who's with me!"

A round of cheers bubbled up from the club, they _had_ to get them together.

* * *

><p>A few of the people from their fanclub decided they wanted to be friends with Hanamiya even if he didn't. Though even without trust or any real sort of liking to these people, Hanamiya was still able to have fun with them.<p>

Hanamiya was sadistic and got most of his fun my playing mind games and doing underhanded things to have people fall into his trap so they got hurt. Shockingly enough, the few people that had decided they wanted to be friends with him didn't mind it when he did things that hurt them in some way. They came to understand Hanamiya was just like that, and they liked that about him since it gave a feel into his mind.

He was having a pretty good time and soon slipped into his little routine. That is until he got a call one day from an unknown number. Picking up the phone he didn't know who the hell it was but if it was someone he didn't care for he planned on hanging up.

_"hello? Is this Hanamiya Makoto?"_

the voice was deep and also a bit husky. Hanamiya grunted into the phone as to say that is was him.

_"good, well then... Turn around"_

the phone call cut off and Hanamiya quickly spun around. Just then he was kicked in the stomach and grabbed by large hands. A damp cloth was put over his nose and mouth and he slowly lost consciousness. Right before he blacked out he saw a man with prominent cheek bones, dark slicked back hair, and a mole of his forehead.

Everything went dark.

**. . . . **

**One hour later, abandoned warehouse**

**. . . .**

When Hanamiya came to he was in a dark room... And he was tied up. His school uniform was gone except for his undershirt and pants. He began wondering if all this was necessary as it seems he was mugged. Just then a pale guy with bangs over his eyes entered the room.

"Hanamiya-san, my boss, Seto, wants to see you"

the man smacked his gum as he talked. He then walked over to Hanamiya and blew a bubble in his face. Makoto glared at the grey haired bastard.

"hey Yamazaki! Come gimme a hand!"

the bubble gum silverfish called out to some one. Right after he did a man with orange hair and mischievous eyes walked in. They both grabbed Hanamiya, much to his dismay, and carried him into another room down a long threw him down in front of the very same man Hanamiya saw before he blacked out.

His eyes opened slightly as he realized who he was but never the less, Hanamiya kept his cool. His stomach and head hurt and he couldn't focus. So much for an IQ of higher than 160.

"hello Hanamiya, I'm Kentaro Seto. I am aware you don't know where you are or why but its not important. You see we are trying to lure some one we don't quite like out, and since he seems to adore you well... You were the best choice."

Hanamiya's gaze became skeptical as he listened to this man, Seto's rambling.

"so wait, you captured me so that shoi would come to you? that's so fucking stupid! Ugh you know as strong as you are you'll just be trash if destroyed... Just trash like everyone else-"

he was cut off by a kick to his cheek.

Seto came down to where he was and grabbed his chin, forcing Hanamiya to look at him. Hanamiya smirked knowing that he pissed him off.

"you know, now that I see you up close..."

Seto signaled for his lackeys to leave them alone. His voice got quiet.

"you are actually quite a nice choice"

Hanamiya was confused. A nice choice what the hell does that mean? Why did he send those parasites out and leave us alone? His thoughts were stopped when the man pinned him down and started to feel him up.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Hanamiya continued to yell and struggle but it didn't work, the man just kept going. Seto began to rub on his most sensitive area eliciting a sudden unexpected moan from Hanamiya. Seto smirked and Hanamiya covered his mouth in embarrassed surprise.

Seto continued to touch him and with every movement Hanamiya begged him to stop. Seto was also quite sadistic and every time Hanamiya told him to stopped he just got more excited. He did stop however when Hanamiya passed out from shock.

"what a lewd boy"

Seto smirked as he tied Hanamiya to a chair, making sure that if he woke he wouldn't be able to escape. He then took out his phone dialing a specific number of some one who didn't quite care for him, but did care about a certain silver raven boy tied to a chair.

Seto sent one single message (with a picture of Makoto) to Imayoshi that read:

_if you want to see this boy again I suggest you get your ass down here. You know where I am. You have two days to show your face, after that I'll take this boys innocence and kill him. Have a nice day, Shoichi._

* * *

><p>so did you enjoy it? I sure hope so. I worked really hard on this chapter and I'm sorry if its slow. I tried to add some drama because I can't stand filler chapters. Also lovelies if you could I would love it if you gave me some ideas of what you want to happen in this fanfic, if no one gives any ideas than this will probably end up quite short.<p>

Anyway I try to update whenever I can because slow updates are the death of me. Oh one more thing! I'm so happy because this chapter ended up being 2500+ words! ~Ruichi


End file.
